Pet Ability Breakdown
This page details and analyzes different Pet abilitys and buying orders. 'Pupil-' The first ability recommended for purchase. It provides a modifier to pupil modifiers which improve roughly everything in the game. The extra research speed bonus from pupil modifiers help with challengers, the training helps with stats, an the fame modifier can help with restaurant income. Overall it is a solid and useful ability at any stage in the game. This can be your third abiility, because pupil modifiers cannot be increased with medals. 'Battle-' The Second ability recommended for purchase, IT provides a straight modifier to cooking battles, giving you an edge against enemies who don't have a fairy and helping you counteract the bonuses of those who do. It is immensely helpful for challengers, and beating higher tiered ones is very difficult without a battle fairy. This is recommended to be your second ability, because this will help in defeating higher tiered challengers from level 8 and above. 'Training- '''Increases training speed, This ability has the advantage of not requiring you to pupil to see its advantages but it also helps increase pupil reset modifiers for training indirectly by increasing the amount of training you have done. Overall while useful this ability tends to be less important because challengers scale with your stats, it can help hen pushing to Area 30, but overall there are better options. Training however, can also be increased with medals, so it might not be efficient to use this as a second or third ability. '''Research- '''Increases Research speed, this ability is very useful as it increases research speed which is important at most stages in the game but even more so at later stages due to the difficulty of challengers and research being the major determinate factor in success. Research however, can also be increased with medals, so it might not be efficient to use this as a second or third ability. '''Mascot- ' increases the sell price without lowering speed at the single restaurant where this pet is the mascot. Overall more income is not a bad thing and the ability to meditate while mascoting has its perks. But your income will normally be spread to multiple areas even if choosing to isolate focus to only a select few. This ability tends to be lack luster as the functional income bonus is much lower than expected. Not very useful ability and not recommended to be a second or third ability. 'Medals-' This ability is unique to the golden dragon and can be very potent, it provides 1 cooking medal at every feeding, roughly 8 per day, which while the initial value seems low it quickly adds up. This serves as a additional passive cooking medals source and its strength makes it an alternative for a battle fairy as second choice. However note that by choosing this means that without a battle fairy some challengers may require much more research than otherwise. Overall its a solid useful ability, the earlier its gotten the bigger its impact, the passive income can be a major boon early game before many cooking medals have/can be earned. 'Secrets-' This ability is similar to medals but much less useful, while it does appear good on paper, secrets are fairly easy to obtain from challengers. The main drawback is that every pupil still has a max secrets cap and this contributes to it. however the secrets do add up and can be useful, but there are more lucrative and practical options available. Overall, the secrets ability increased the secrets of a dish, it has a certain limit and the secrets gained by challenging challengers also contribute to it, basically it just makes it faster to gain more secrets, which is not a very effective ability. 'Combination-' This ability is situational and depends entirely upon which recipes you use, it can be very helpful and useful if you have all 10 ingredients unlocked and are using mostly high combination dishes, and can be almost non existent otherwise. Overall its better to save it for one of the later pets, but its ability is still useful and can help in profit earning and cooking battles. Recommended as third ability possibly. 'Magic-' This abilities usefulness depends on how many other pets you have and their growth, overall its a nice ability that increases the strength of other abilities. However since how abilities scale the extra magic bonus provides a much smaller increase to the ability strength of other pets. This does however increase the amount of fairy dust earned from bags, so the ability can be thought of useful just for that interaction. This is a very useful third ability, because it increases the percentage of other abilities, its own however cannot be. 'Defender-' This ability exists solely for convenience, overall its a nice ability that can make cooking battles easier and allows you to use auto-battle much more efficiently. How useful the ability is depends entirely on your ability to defend and how much the auto defend is worth to you. Its effect on battle is very minimal, and wasting a pet token for such a minimal effect ability, which doesn't even increase in percentage is not the right thing to do. Summary: 1st: Light Fairy, 2nd: Battle Fairy, 3rd: Water Fairy, 4th: Dark Fairy, 5th: Mushroom, 6th to 7th: Golden Dragon or Combination 8th to 9th: Defender and Secrets.